phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruiker:Maiech/Swampy Marsh Correspondence
This page is the compilation of the e-mails sent between me, Mai and Swampym, better known as Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Note: This is just for reference, for any requests on what to ask, go to my talk page. Question Mai Hey Swampy, I'm Maiech, you can call me Mai. I'm a user from the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I just wanted to ask a question. In the End Credits of the episode, "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", it said that Sandra Oh was Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend. Okay, now my question is, do you have a name for the girlfriend of Doofenshmirtz? Hope you can answer. Mai Swampy Hi Mai, No name, we call her Doof's internet girlfriend. Swampy Phineas and Ferb: SSSN Mai Hi Swampy, Question. Does SSSN have a meaning because my Me, my Brother, and Chris Powers have been guessing what it means through chat, so is there a meaning for SSSN? Hope you can answer. Thanks, Mai Swampy Super Secret Spy Network Swampy Names Mai Hey Swampy, Are the dancers in the episode "De Plane! De Plane!" in the song "Big Ginormous Airplane" besides the Fireside Girls, Fireside Girls? If so what are their names or maybe do they have names? Thanks, Mai Swampy Hi Mai, The dancers that are not Fireside Girls are just dancers with no individual names. Cheers, Swampy Voice Mai Hi Swampy, Over at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, we already know most of the voices of the Fireside Girls. Here: Isabella ---> Alyson Stoner Gretchen ---> Ariel Winter Holly ---> Cymphonique Miller Milly ---> Isabella Murad Ginger ---> unknown Adyson ---> unknown Katie ---> Isabella Acres Alright, the question is: Who are the voices of Ginger and Adyson? Thanks, Mai Swampy Ginger is voiced by Tiffany Espensen Adyson is voiced by Madison Pettis Swampy Is it...? Mai Hi Swampy, People from the Phineas and Ferb Wiki have been wondering if Karl's name is spelled with a C or K. But they think that they're bothering you too much. Are we bothering you? If so, just tell us, we'll stop. If not, can you also answer the Karl question, please? Thanks, Mai Swampy Hi Mai (and everyone who maintains and contributes to the P&F wiki site), No, you’re not bothering me! I love the enthusiasm you all have for P&F and am happy to do whatever I can to help. I just hope you guys are understanding of my inability to reply to questions as quickly, completely and accurately as I would like. So, I beg your patience and understanding. Running this show properly takes a lot of focus and my first priority is maintaining the quality of the work, but I will keep answering questions as frequently and completely as I am able. Keep up the good work. We here at Phin & Ferb are in your debt. Cheers, Swampy P.S. it was recently officially decided that his name is Carl… With a ‘C’. Sometime in the future we may reveal his last name. Episode title confirmation Mai Hi Swampy, People at the P&F Wiki have been changing the name of the episode, There You Are Perry into, Oh, There You Are Perry. What is the real title so this can get over with? Thanks, Mai Category:Correspondence Areas Swampy Hi Mai, We have it listed as ‘Oh There You Are Perry’ Swampy Confirmation Mai Hi Swampy, Is the Indian-looking girl playing cards with Linda, Mrs. Johnson and Vivian at Isabella's house, Baljeet's mom? Thanks, Mai Swampy No... But in hindsight, she should have been. Swampy Category:Correspondence Areas